thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
Lana was a member of the Serpent Brotherhood. Biography Stealing from the Library Lana was a high ranking member of the Serpent Brotherhood. After Edward Wilde joined their ranks he give them information how to break in the library. She, Rhodes and some other members quickly took out the guards and she steals one of the three pieces of the Spear of Destiny. She, Rhodes and a team later try to ambush Flynn Carsen on the plane. She puts the air marshal out with a anesthetic injection. They grab Flynn and try to inject him however Nicole intervenes and manages to fight them off. The two escape Lana by jumping out with a parachute. They land and recruit a local tracker to hunt the two down. Attempt to kill Librarian They find the two at a local village and chase them. Flynn and Nicole manage to escape by jumping of a cliff into the river. Lana expresses strong admiration and even love interest for Flynn. The group finds them at the temple and Lana quickly captures them. After confiscating weapons, she ties their hands behind their backs and brings them to Edward. Nicole gets angry learning he has survived and joined the brotherhood, Edward taunts her and Nicole tries to attack him after which he prepares to shoot her. Flynn says she needs to stay alive if they want him to help, to which Edwards agrees. Flynn translates the book and says they have to go to Shangri-La. The group manages to get there after a hard climb and meets the head monk of the monastery. The spear piece is in a huge Buddha statue in the middle of the temple. After Flynn gets it out there is a earthquake by a trap activated by the statue. In the chaos Nicole takes the spear piece back and she and Flynn escape. Lana and her operatives fight the monks and then get out of the temple as the place starts to collapse. Nicole and Flynn have escaped and Lana and her team give chase. She manages to find Nicole and captures her. Having all the pieces now, the group goes to the pyramid with a golden capstone. Wilde puts the two pieces together as Lana escorts Nicole during the ceremomy, whose hands and arms are tied. As the weapon is now complete Wilde tests it by stabbing Rhodes in the chest and taking his life energy for himself. Wilde then prepares to stab Nicole as well as Lana watches. Flynn intervenes and frees Nicole and then Lana chases them as they get out of the pyramid. A huge brawl starts. Lana gets Flynn at gunpoint but Nicole disarms her. She fights Nicole and uses her superior martial arts skills to beat up and disable Nicole. She taunts a collapsed Nicole as she prepares for a deathblow and tells her she will take Flynn after she is gone. Nicole manages to recover and surprises Lana and uses a jumping kick to knock Lana out. Personality Lana is a great field operator for The Serpent Brotherhood who executes missions with cold blooded precision. She is ruthless in combat as she killed a guard during the robbing of the library. She was loyal to Wilde as she kept supporting him after he killed Rhodes just to test the spear. She also has a softer side and seems to admire Flynn for his work and has a crush on him. She even went as far as wanting him for herself and trying to convince him to join her side. Lana seemed to strongly dislike Nicole possibly because she was in a intimate relationship with Flynn. She looked excited when Nicole was about to be executed. She also seemed a bit overconfident after beating her, she began to taunt Nicole and rub it in that she would take Flynn after killing her. However she wasted to much time before trying to finish her off and Nicole managed to surprise her and beat her. Abilities *'Martial arts expert': Lana is a master at martial arts. She was able to quickly kill a guard by snapping his neck. She was able to easily beat the Guardian Nicole, dodging her strikes and using precise strikes and kicks to quickly disable her. Getting overconfident she taunted the collapsed Nicole and waited to long with her killing blow, this allowed Nicole to recover and surprise Lana and beat her.. *'Special operator': Lana is skilled at infiltration and was almost able to capture Flynn on a plane. She can also break in highly secured buildings. She was able to track down Nicole and capture her. *'Markswoman': Lana is shown to be proficient with guns. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * Trivia *Lana has a snake tattoo on her lower back. *Lana has a very strong liking for Flynn has a crush on him. References Category:Antagonists Category:Serpent Brotherhood members Category:Movie characters